


Slumber Moon (creepypasta oc)

by TMQ_TheMadQueen



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Balcony Scene, Based on a Creepypasta, Character Death, Creepypasta, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, High School, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Popularity, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMQ_TheMadQueen/pseuds/TMQ_TheMadQueen
Summary: This is the story about my oc (original character) Slumber Moon she is taking a journey to her friends place for a sleepover over party lets see what happend from then on





	Slumber Moon (creepypasta oc)

"bye mum im going to the girls, i'll see ya tomorrow, alright!?", Mia runs out the door like there is no tomorrow, and goes to the bus stop just around the corner from her house. She spins around the Bus Stop poll before taking a seat on the bench just a little bit behind the poll. The bus finally arives at about half past four. Mia takes a step onto the old bus and journeys to the back, away from all the chit chat and groups of people, to have some peace and quiet before going to her 'friends' place for a sleepover.

Mia gets off the bus after it arives at her desired destination. She runs off to the next street and takes a right turn. Mia pulls out a pieace of dark purple paper and takes a long hard looks at a it. It has the address scribled on it, not the neatest handwritting but mia was just able to make out what its said "45.8811557, -90.9351133" she was so confused untill she relised that they where cordinates to her _friends_ place, and lucky she had her phone on her, otherwise she would of never of found the place.

About after an hour of walking mia sits down to rest a little. She looks through her bag that she has brought with her and pulls out a little snake before getting back to her epic journey to the place she has to arive at.

[hour past]

And of coures it's in the middle of no where. She knock on the door hoping she has got the right place, and thankfully she does as her _friend_ Jasmine answers the door. "Mia, you're here!!!" Jasmine exsclames as she latches onto her in exsitment "hehe, yeah, i'm here Jasmine." she said in a reliving tone "Come in, come in, we have been waiting for you to show up." Jasmine had said with the most sweetest grin on her face. You couldn't help but smile back at her, confused slightly " _we_?" you said with a bit of pitch in your voice. Jasmine nods "yes, _we_. You didn't think you were the only one coming  _did_ you?" Jasmine said looking at you with a confused look. "w-well...no not really, but i was hoping that me and you would of had some time to get to know eachother better. But i guess not." Mia sits looking away guilty. "oh, no it's okay Mia i didn't know....how about next time?" Jasmine suggest with a reasuring grin on her face. Mia nod with a smile on her face feeling better about the whole situation.

Jasmine grabs Mia by the hand and leads her into the living room to greet you to the new faces that you have only just meet "this is charlie," Jasmine points out a fairly tall girl, with a frindge cut hair style, beautiful blue eyes with a brown streak down the middle of the left eye, she was wearing a matching weanie the pooh pajama top and bottom, and had fairly taned skin, with make up caked on to her already beautiful face. "and this is steffanie, but she likes to be called steff." Came Jasmines reasuring voice, as she pointed out a beautiful blond haired girl with the most magnificant blue eyes you had ever seen, wearing a tank top with night shorts on. although she didn't hide her beautiful face with layers of make up she did have a really bad fake tan on, and she was so adoribul because of how short she was, its was just so cute.

After the introduction its was about a quater till nine at night. Mia walked around the house checking out everything, when she had come across a balcony and desided to step out and take a look at the beautiful night sky. She stood looking up at the as she heard a voice say something to her. She imideatly turned around to see a tall figure with blue eyes staring at her. Mia was so scared that she had hit the figure by accident. The figure retaliated by shuving her out of pure rage. Mia Stumbled slightly backwards towards the balcony edge, as the figure tried to grabs hold of her she sliped off the balcony and the figure was able to capture her leg out of pure luck. The figure grasped Mia leg. Mia had swung back and smashed her head on the concreat floor of the balcony, splitting open her head and giving her a major concustion. Blood was driping off her head like something dreadful, as Mia blinks her eyes, groaning trying to focuse on the figure that was holding her she feels the grasp on her leg start to slip. Mia new that there was no way out of this but what happend next was what got her the most.

As Mia was trying to focuse she sore Jasmine walk up to the figure and peel its hand off of her leg and the last thing she saw was the moon just before she hit the rock hard ground, after witnessing the evilness in her _friends_ eyes, she knew that she had set this all up, that this was Jasmines plan all along, to kill her and to make her suffer enternally for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i hope you like it but it's not finished yet i will have fue more chapters to do before i'm done.  
> In the next chapter you will finally get to see Jeff, slendie, and all the others. In the next one i will be teilling you about after she dies and why this happend to her.  
> You'll finally know what she looks like in the next chapter.  
> Will anyway i hope you stick around for more we will all grately apreshiate it


End file.
